The present invention is directed to a removably mountable container for potted plants.
Conventional containers for plants are generally provided by pots or baskets having a flat horizontal bottom surface. The containers are supported on the horizontal bottom surface by a horizontal supporting element, as for example, a floor, a table top, a desk top, or a window sill. Such pots occupy valuable space which can be used to accommodate other articles. Additionally, it is desirable to place such containers close to windows or glass doors to provide the necessary light requirement for the plant. However, placing the containers on floor space proximate to windows or doors blocks access to the windows or doors, and placing the containers on elevated window sills creates a risk that the container will fall.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a plant container which is not supported on a horizontal bottom surface, but is adapted to be mounted to a vertical supporting surface including a window or glass door.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description in conjunction with the drawings.
A plant container is formed from a cup-shaped receptacle attached to a vertical back panel to define a pocket for retaining soil. Preferably, the cup-shaped element is a truncated, semi-spherical element, and is either permanently mounted or integrally joined to the vertical back panel. Both the cup-shaped element and the back panel are preferably formed from a lightweight durable and flexible material, such as a plastic, which is also transparent to permit transmission of light therethrough to the plant retained therein. The vertical back panel of the plant container defines a reservoir for holding water. Openings are also provided for fluid communication between the reservoir and the cup-shaped receptacle for watering a plant received in the receptacle.
Means are provided for removably mounting the container to a vertical supporting surface. The mounting means include one or more suction cups mounted to the back vertical panel of the container, or in the alternative, adhesive strips mounted to the back panel of the container. In this manner, the container is removably mountable to different vertical supporting structures, as desired by the user. For example, the container may be mounted directly to a glass door or a window pane, or may be mounted to a vertical wall in close proximity to a window or glass door. In this manner, the container is selectively movable into different positions, and does not occupy floor space, window sill space, or other horizontal space such as a desk top or table top. When direct sunlight is desired, the container is mountable directly to a window pane to receive maximum sunlight. However, when desired, the container is readily removable and mountable to a vertical supporting surface remote from a window or other light receiving locations.
Although, in the preferred embodiment of the invention the container is formed from a transparent material to permit maximum light transmission therethrough, the container may also be formed from a less light transmissive material as might be desired for the growth of a particular plant. Moreover, although in the preferred embodiment of the invention means, and in particular suction cups, are provided for removably mounting the container to a supporting surface, it is also within the scope of the invention to permanently or semi-permanently mount the plant container to a supporting surface. Such permanent and semi-permanent mounting means include known adhesives and epoxies.